ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Belial
Ultrawoman Belial is a genderbent version of Ultraman Belial from another universe, where the events are exactly the same as the canon timeline, except Belial is a girl. History The history of Ultrawoman Belial is exactly the same as her canon, male counterpart up until the Crisis Impact, though with certain alterations after her first defeat. After losing to Ultraman Zero, and impressed by his strength, she developed an obsession with him and made it her mission to seduce him to her side, where they could rule as the Galactic Emperor and Empress. Following the Crisis Impact, Belial took a human host and had a son created, Ultraman Geed, in order to convince Zero to raise him with her and give him "an honest father figure." In the end, the two turned against her, and she was cast out of her universe by Zegan's inter-dimensional transportation beam. Instead of ending up in a realm of permanent exile, Belial ended up in the universe of the Parody Garrison. Until learning there were at least three other Zeroes in this dimension, she resumed her quest to lure him into her passionate evil clutches. Body Features *'Eyes': Unlike other Ultras, Belial has orange eyes. Her eyes are also uniquely shaped compared to other Ultras. *'Color Timer': Belial has a color timer like the other Ultras, however hers is now purple, most likely due to her Reionics energies. In Arch form, her color timer changes from purple to a pale green color. *'Claws': Belial's finger tips have been replaced by black claws. Through sheer will, she is able to unleash a set of red talons called Kaiser Belial Claws. *'Ultra Armor': Belial's armor after her change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark where as before the artificial star burned her. Whether hers is affected by cold weather or has a time limit in Earth-like conditions is unknown. *'Breasts': Jesus Christ, have you seen the size of those things? She could probably smother an Ultra if she grabbed them! I mean... um... they are exceptionally large compared to other females Ultras. Forms : A standard ability utilized by her own people, Belial created a red version of it, doing so to herald her own invasion on the Land of Light. **'Dark Energy Endowment': From her Color Timer, Belial is capable of providing Kei with her dark energies as means of transforming into Belial Fusion Monsters. **'Travel Sphere': Belial is capable of flying at high speeds. A red travel sphere is seen when she does this. *'Absorption': Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from her body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking on monstrous transformations such as Beryudora or Arch Belial. *'Reionics Powers': After her merger with Alien Rayblood, Belial gained greater power and non-Ultra abilities. **'Spirit Form': Like Rayblood and Kate (both of which are also Reionics), Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after her physical death. ***'Possession': She could possess other beings when in her spirit form. She was able to possess Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before she was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. She has currently possessed Arie Ishikari to act as her human form. Weapons * : Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. The Giga Battle Nizer also provides most of Belial's attacks, such as: ** : As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. She possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of her army. ** : An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. ** : A scythe blade-shaped beam. ** : A lightning bolt. ** : An energy whip. ** : According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" her enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. **'Deflection': By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. She can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. **'Beam Reverse': Belial can hold a combined beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace and Jack Combo Beam back to them, wounded them severely. **'Detonator Summon': Through the device, Belial was shown summoning the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb which allows her to execute Crisis Impact. **'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. * : A transformation device created in the Land of Light by Ultraman Hikari. It was unknown if Belial's model is the one that Kei uses or a duplication. * : A set of devices which held the dormant powers of Ultra Kaiju. Belial created them through Hikari's Ultra Capsules and her own innate Reionics powers. It is also worth noting that through her own innate Reionics DNA, Belial can strengthen the powers of the Kaiju Capsule she uses. * : Belial has Kei's Strum Organ inside her body. This allowed her to revive and empower herself from her defeat as Chimeraberos. **'Revival': Thanks to Kei absorbing Geed and Zero's finishers from their fights (as well as having endured the absorption of Ultra Capsules), Belial was able to revive herself with the absorbed energy. Techniques Specials * : A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing her arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. * : A sed of red talons summoned from her fingertips. They carried the , corrupting her victim's mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into her servant. They can also deflect or block an average Ultra Beam by acting as a shield. ** : Belial is able to launch energy slash projectiles from her claws. ***'Dark Slash': Belial can shoot red energy slashes from her claws. **'Claw Lightning': Belial can shoot a stream of dark lightning from her claws. Physical *'Spinning Attack (Name Unknown)': Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *'Ultra Kick': A standard kick attack. **'Shockwave Kick': A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. - Arch= Arch Belial :;Stats *'Height': 300 m *'Weight': 300,000 t *'Origin': Malebrandes Techniques Special * : Belial fires a more powerful version of her Deathcium Ray from her mouth, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Physical * : Belial uses her claws for close combat. **'Power Draining': Belial was able to cause Ultraman Zero to lose energy by clenching him in her fist. It seemed to have been done using her knowledge of Ultra Anatomy. - Chimeraberos= Chimeraberos :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: Hoshiyama :;Powers and Weapons * : A deadly flame stream which is released from her mouth. * : Belial can perform a +-style beam attack, similar to her Deathcium Ray. *'Absorption': Chimeraberos can absorb foreign objects or even a living being, through her torso. This attack is possibly inherited from Gan Q's Absorption ability. *'Dark Energy Wave': Belial can fire a wave of energy in a similar manner to Zogu's signature attack. *'Illusion': Belial herself is capable of casting illusions to victims of her absorption. She did so to create a fake scenario of an observatory or the Hoshiyama district. *'Winged Flight': From a pair of wings on its back, Chimeraberos can fly despite its own body weight. She is also capable of keeping up with Geed Royal Mega-Master in aerial combat. - Atrocious= Ultrawoman Belial Atrocius Techniques Special * : Belial Atrocious' beam finisher. It is said to be 10 times more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Burst. * : A purple energy arc shot out from her hands. It is also more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Ripper. * : Belial can emit sound waves from her mouth. It is also more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Roar. Weapons * : Belial is also armed with the Giga Battle Nizer in this form. **'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a purple colored fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer. **'Enpowerment': By using the absorbed Childhood Radiation from Ultraman King, Belial can channel energy to the Giga Battle Nizer to make it more powerful. **'Dark Energy Slash': Belial can release a dark energy slash from the Giga Battle Nizer after enpowering it. * : When needed, Belial is capable of unveiling a set of talons from her fingers. These are analogous to Kaiser Belial's Kaiser Belial Claws. ** : Belial can slash or stab her foes with her claws, covered in dark aura. They are capable of reverting Geed Royal Mega Master back to Primitve by just swatting him once and also reverting Zero as Zero Beyond to his Normal Form after several slashes. **'Energy Push': Belial can thrust her claws forward to push back enemies. **'Energy Shockwave': Belial can launch an energy shockwave from her claws. * : Belial has Kei's Strum Organ inside her body. This allows her to do the following: **'Absorption': Belial can absorb Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation into her body. **'Energy Transmution': Similarly to Kei, Belial can turn Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation into evil energy which Belial uses to empower herself. Physical *'Strength': Belial is shown to possess greater strength as she is strong enough to hold the solid form of Beyond Twin Edge with one of her hands and withstand Zero Beyond's Twin Giga Break without effort. :;Miscelleanous *'Astral Projection': Belial Atrocious can project a giant image of herself wherever she wishes. *'Nephokinesis': Within her presence on Earth, Belial can manipulate the clouds to cover sunlight. - Imperator= Ultrawoman Belial Imperator Techniques Special *'Darkness Galaxy': Belial Imperator can generate a miniature galaxy of darkness, which she then absorbs in order to fire an extremely powerful dark blast that corrupts or destroys opponents. *'Deathcium Eradication': Based on Dark Zagi's Zagi the Final, Belial converts the energy of nearby beings into pure Deathcium, poisoning them, while at the same time, absorbing it to empower a gigantic sphere of high destructive potential. *'Final Beat': Belial can fire a continuous barrage of dark fireballs from her Color Timer. Weapons * : Belial is also armed with the Giga Battle Nizer in this form. **'Dark Energy Whip': A tendril of darkness that constricts and drains the energy of victims. }} Trivia *Ultrawoman Belial Imperator design created by 庄司二号＠三日目東ぬ-17b on Twitter. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parody Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras